Hit-Girl
Hit-Girl is one of the protagonists in the Kick-Ass comic book series. She is a young but effective vigilante, trained by her father from an early age to be a costumed superhero and assassin. Hit-Girl is the superhero identity of Mindy Macready. Comics Origin As a young girl, her father took her away from her mother and trained her to become a superhero assassin. He led her to believe that he was a former policeman who was on a revenge vendetta after mobsters killed his wife. He does admit eventually that he simply wanted her life to be interesting but his methods for this are questionable, seeing as he trained her to be a weapon against gangsters. However, Mindy becoming Hit-Girl and coming to live and fight for Big Daddy is much more similar to a kidnapping, with Hit-Girl's mother marrying the investigating officer. A highly lethal martial artist and weapons expert, she has been trained to fight crime practically since infancy. As she and her father are constantly on the run, Hit-Girl's upbringing and social life have been limited to her training and crime fighting. Unlike Kick-Ass, Hit-Girl is depicted as a very effective "superhero". She is described by Lizewski as resembling a mix between John Rambo and Polly Pocket. Hit-Girl has been convinced by Big Daddy that she is out to avenge her mother. She longs for her father and her to have a normal life as a "regular family" once her mother has been avenged, but given that he has lied to her, this dream was not likely to happen. Meeting Kick-Ass Hit-Girl first met Kick-Ass when she and Big Daddy hit a small gang coincidentally just as Kick-Ass was confronting them, and she saved his life. Kick-Ass was mystified by her secretive nature, while all the other heroes were making names for themselves on the internet, Hit-Girl was virtually unheard of. Her and Big Daddy's vendetta against the mob did lead to her being heard of, but few people knew much about her. Genovese conflict Kick-Ass later introduced Hit-Girl and Big Daddy to Red Mist, who turned out to be the son of the mob boss, John Genovese, Big Daddy's primary target, although Kick-Ass was unaware of this. Angry that his crime organization was targeted, Genovese planned for his son, Red Mist, to use Kick-Ass to bring Hit-Girl and Big Daddy into his trap. Hit-Girl charged after Genovese after her father being severly wounded by him, soon finding herself shot by the mob boss multiple times. Although falling out a window, her kevlar and her well trained skills helped her survive. She then went for revenge, rescuing Kick-Ass but being unable to save her father. She and Kick-Ass went to avenge her father, with Kick-Ass taking down Red Mist while she fought John Genovese . Hit-Girl struggled against Genovese until Kick-Ass intervened after fighting Red Mist, shooting Genovese in the testicles, and Hit-Girl used the distraction to violently kill him and the rest of the mafia. Retirement After taking down the organization, Hit-Girl became an urban legend in the superhero community but she returned to live with her mother, who married Marcus, the man investigating Hit-Girls disappearance. Her mother remained unaware of her secret identity, but Marcus was fully aware, urging Hit-Girl to quit fighting crime, because her involvement in such danger could risk her mothers health. Again, it shows a sad example of a father figure manipulating her, something that she can't seem to escape from. Hit-Girl orginally trained Kick-Ass to fight but later turned down his requests to join Justice Forever. Marcus then banned Hit-Girl from spending any time with Kick-Ass. Return Hit-Girl made a comeback after the attack of the Mother-Fucker's team at the funeral of Kick Ass' father. After saving Kick Ass from his abductors, they detoured onto the former "Justice Forever" hideout, where they wiped out many members of the Toxic Mega-Cunts. After interrogating and torturing one remaining survivor in the hideout, Hit girl warned Marcus about an attack in Time square which will be led by the Mother-Fucker himself. Later on, in Time Square, she battled side to side with Kick Ass against the Team of the Mother-Fucker and Mother Russia, wherein she was badly disadvantaged with. She faced Mother Russia and eventually got the advantage after stabbing the latter with a broken glass in the neck and the stomach. Hit-Girl then proceeded to decapitate Mother Russia. At the near end of the battle, she told Kick Ass to return to the HQ but not to worry, for she will also be there soon. She then made a diversion by throwing a smoke grenade to save Kick Ass from the police, who would have arrested him after seeing him throw the Mother-Fucker from the rooftop. She would take a police car and go on a road rage, until a police officer stopped her and led her to crash her car. By the end of the series, she was heavily injured and bruised and was arrested and charged with 60 counts of murder. Film Kick-Ass Mindy Macready is a young girl whose father, a famous NYPD officer, was framed for drug dealing by mob kingpin Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years before she was born. Her grief-stricken mother, pregnant with Mindy at the time, committed suicide, but before she died, doctors managed to save Mindy. She was adopted by sergeant Marcus Williams, her father's former partner. After Damon's release from prison, he was given custody of Mindy. He trained her in the martial arts and taught her how to use various forms of weaponry, including guns, knives, spears, and grenades, as well as teaching her how to take a bullet to the chest by wearing a bulletproof vest. As the deadly father-daughter crime-fighting duo Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, they set out to avenge Mindy's mother and Damon's frame by tracking down and killing Frank D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one until reaching D'Amico himself. When another viglante named Kick-Ass gains extensive media attention, Mindy is impressed by his courage. She first encounters Kick-Ass when she saves him from a petty drug dealer named Rasul and his thugs. After discovering his true identity as Dave Lizewski, she and Big Daddy visit him at his home after re-routing his IP address. They see potential in him as a crime-fighter, and stay in contact with him should he ever need their assistance. The latest superhero Red Mist, who in reality is the son of Frank D'Amico, tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl at one of their safehouses. Hit-Girl is viciously gunned down by the traitor, falling out of a window, and both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass are taken captive by Frank D'Amico's goons. Hit-Girl survives the attack due to wearing a bulletproof vest, and takes pursuit of the goons in the Mist Mobile. Her father and Kick-Ass are bound to chairs and brutally beaten on national television and later the internet. Before the goons can finish them, Hit-Girl appears, shoots out the lights and, wearing night vision goggles, takes out the goons, but not before one of them sets her father on fire. A heartbroken Mindy and a fatally burned Damon express their love for one another before he succumbs to his burns. She then releases Kick-Ass and the two escape in the Mist Mobile. Hit-Girl is initially angry with Kick-Ass for his unwitting role in her father's death, but after deciding to finish what she and her father started; to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization, she wants Kick-Ass to help her, giving him the choice to either live with the guilt of inadvertently causing the death of her father, or redeem himself by helping her defeat D'Amico. Kick-Ass joins forces with Hit-Girl, who gives him instructions on how to use a jet pack. Mindy gains access to D'Amico's headquarters by disguising herself as a lost school girl. She promptly kills the guards and returns to her Hit-Girl guise. After engaging and killing most of the henchmen, she runs out of ammo and is forced to take cover. Just as D'Amico's largest goon, Stu, is about to kill Hit-Girl with the bazooka that he stole from Big Daddy's safehouse, Kick-Ass arrives on the jet pack and kills Stu and the remaining thugs with gattling guns. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl then confront Red Mist and Frank D'Amico himself. While Kick-Ass and Red Mist fight in the training room, Hit-Girl faces the man responsible for her parent's death in his office. During an intense duel of martial arts, Hit-Girl is ultimately overpowered and incapacitated. D'Amico picks up his gun and is about to shoot her, but Kick-Ass recovers from his brawl with Red Mist and saves her life by blasting D'Amico out of the building with Big Daddy's bazooka, while a barely conscious Hit-Girl looks on in satisfaction, as her parents are finally avenged. The duo escape the headquarters on the jet pack, and Hit-Girl thanks Kick-Ass for his help. They reveal their true identities to one another and shake hands in friendship. Mindy and Dave retire from crime-fighting, and Mindy moves in with Marcus, who enrolls her at the same school as Dave, the first school that she has ever attended. On her first day, she is approached by two bullies who try to steal her lunch money, but she easily beats them up Kick-Ass 2 Category:Super Hero Category:Heroines Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Heroine Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Captured Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Kick-Ass Heroes